narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Unbreakable Bond: Sachi Urami and Seireitou Hyuga
Unexpected Meetings Sachi sighed, as she walked into the surprisingly warm and waist-deep water while changing into her Pure Form. Her sword was placed on the coastal ground beside the large body of water. She had just killed several Hollows that were attacking her, and her hands felt dirty from their blood. "Maybe it's just out of belief in a certain god that I do this..." She said, sitting herself down and relaxing in the water, resting her back against the smooth rocks. She lowered her eyes slightly, as her mind drifted in thought. Seireitou was walking along the open clearing, he was thinking of his fight with Noh and about Kouhei and Senna's upcoming fight against Aizen. He sighed, and thought about going to a warm lake close to the clearing. Sachi looked up to the sky. "Having the Soul Society dictate me as a criminal is bad enough..." She thought. "But being attacked by multiple Hollows just ruins everything." She sighed. "I'm always the good person who looks bad....how unfortunate for me." Seireitou passed through the forest to the lake area where he sensed a familar yet strange presence. He quick ran up to the girl, who was bathing. "Who are you?" "YAH!" Sachi immediately yelped, falling completely into the water. She immediately got up in a sitting position and stared at the sudden intruder, blushing slightly, her eye twitching. "First you scare me half to death, and then you ask my name like I'm not bathing?" She asked. "I should be asking you that!" Seireitou immediatly recognized her, "Sa....Sachi-chan?! is that you?!" he asked, almost shocked Sachi's eyes widened. Although she didn't seem to recognize the man's face, she sensed a familiar aura radiating from him. It was almost like his... "...How do you know my name?" She asked slowly and cautiously. Seireitou decided to play it cool, for he didnt know what had occured with her over the past 1000 years. "I...heard you slayed some Hollows all over and my people wanted me to find you to thank you for destroying those beasts" he stated "Oh...." Sachi looked down slightly, smiling. "Don't mention it, sir." "This man has a very strong aura around him....I wonder why...?" She thought, as she pointed to a towel hung over a tree branch nearby. "Would you hand me that? I prefer not to change into my Shinigami Form when I'm waist-deep in water." Seireitou smiled slightly going over to the towel and handed it to her. "By the way, my name is Nanashi, its a pleasure to meet you" Sachi took the towel gratefully, wrapping it around her body and climbing out of the water onto solid ground. "As you said before, Sachi Urami. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." She then closed her eyes and muttered a few words. A flash of light, and she was back to her normal form, clothes and all. "Also, as a token of mine and my people's gratitude, if you would like, i would like to treat you to lunch" Seireitou, or rather Nanashi asked. A smile came across Sachi's face. "I'd like that." She said gratefully, slightly blushing. Out to Lunch As the two walked into town, Seireitou remember exactly what Sachi liked, and saw a steak shack past the block. "How about some Steak, Sachi?" Sachi's eyes widened, and she grinned. "How convenient, passing by your favorite food....definitely." She said. The two walked in and were seated near the window as they overlooked their menus. "So Sachi, tell me about yourself" he asked Sachi thought about it. "Well....there's not much about me to brag about." She admitted. "I'm 22 as of now, and I work as a swordsman for hire, under the service of a specific organization." She took a fork, and ate a chunk of her steak. Seireitou smiled, "I see, well, im currently about 22 and still in high school, unfortuantly. Im a friend of a guy named Takeshi, incase you've heard of him but other then that, nothing much else" he said biting into his steak. After swallowing, Sachi looked at Nanashi curiously. "What were you doing out at this time of day?" She asked, referring to the fact that it was late out. Nanashi looked at her in a similar way that he did to her over 1000 years ago, "I was just taking a walk, i was looking for you like i said before but also, just taking a evening stroll really." he answered "Oh..." Sachi nodded, noticing the look in his eyes. "He seems so familiar to me...and yet I can't quite put my finger on it..." "You really didn't have to thank me for killing those Hollows. It's my job." After about 45 minutes or so and after 4 steaks, Seireitou then asked, "Want some desert, this place has some good cheesecake" he asked Sachi sighed. "Actually, I'm on quite a tight schedule. It's very important." Her eyes wandered slightly. "Although, you could come along to help...." Seireitou hesitated but then smiled, "Sure, id love to" he said as he placed the money on the table and headed out with Sachi, "So, whats the job?" As she walked, Sachi looked at him. "Lately, the Soul Society has been plagued by a beast that calls itself the Shinigami. It consumes souls who attempt to head peacefully into the Soul Society for their final resting place. I've been assigned with the task of destroying it, restoring order." Seireitou smiled, though it was against his position as Grand Supreme Kai, he then asked, "Wait, dont you need clearance from the Grand Supreme Kia for this?" "I can't bother to ask if another being goes out of that same line...." Sachi frowned. "And just between you and me, I'm not exactly what you would call 'crimeless' now." Seireitou frowned slightly, "Ok, then, shall we go then" To Destory the Shinigami The two were reaching the ruins of Tagakure, as Sachi began to explain. "The beast destroyed all of the village and killed mostly all of its residents, then consumed their souls before they could flee. It's commonly seen near here." She looked to the side. "And I'm sensing a strong presence approaching....I'm guessing that's it." A cold wind soon approached the two as a cold, almost unliving in some way specter drifted out of the ruins. "Thats him, huh?" asked Seireitou preparing to draw his blade.\ "Yep." Sachi said silently, unsheathing her blade. "Be careful....I sense a strong aura around him. One blow of his knife can kill you." She warned, noticing the large knife it had in one hand. The specter soon drifted forward, and pointed at Sachi, "You......will......die......first" it said as it picked up a large dagger. Seireitou then faced Sachi, "Ill back you up if you need it" he said backing away slightly Shinigami vs Sachi A bead of sweat rolled down Sachi's head, as she readied her sword. The shinigami remained its regular expression and breathed as Sachi's soul, due to being a mortal, began to disisipate from her slowly. "Your.......soul......will......be......mine" it muttered Sachi winced, as she swung her blade before sticking it into the ground. A white and gas-like energy began to seep from it, filling the entire area. "Purification." She whispered, as the gas started to drain the Shinigami of it own energy slowly. She breathed heavily, realizing she could barely stand up. "Damn it...." She cursed in her mind. "I'm still too weak from my previous fight...at this rate, I'll need his help...." The Shinigami smirked as its evil air soon penetrated Sachi's light, "Its.....not....holy......you cannnot.......defeat me......with fake............ light" it said. Then she doubled over, shutting her eyes in pain, as its own darkness started to overwhelm her. She fell down to one knee, opening one eye to look at Nanashi. "I think....I'm going to need....your help...." "About time." Nanashi grinned, as he stepped in, "Shine through and pierce those hearts tainted by such evil, KyuubiTaishou". An extreme holy light overcame the Shinigami and destroyed it, as it's glitter sparkled over the field. Sachi fell down, weakened herself by the dark energy, but looked at KyuubiTaishou. Her eyes widened in shock. "No way....could it be....?" ".....Seireitou?" She hesitantly asked, getting to a kneeling position. Seireitou looked down and nodded, "Yes Sachi-chan, its me, Seireitou" A wash of joy came over the blonde woman, as she ran at Seireitou and embracing him in a tight hug. "I....I thought I'd never see you again.....I thought you had died...!" She exclaimed, an expression of happiness and relief on her face. Seireitou smiled, "So did i, its good to see to see you again, Sachi-chan" he responded Sachi felt the warmth of his body, and blushed slightly. "You still look so young....how did you survive?" She asked. "Well...i didnt.. overtime, i evolved into a God and became the Grand Supreme Kai" he answered, also hugging her tightly Sachi rolled her eyes. "I bet you've also got yourself another woman to drool over as well." She mused teasingly. "Well....." he said, almost in a depressed tone Sachi looked up, staring into Seireitou's eyes. "You don't have to lie, Seireitou." She said, letting go of him. "You can tell me." Seireitou looked down, "My feelings for you have not changed, yet when i thought you were gone for good.... i... soon found myself in deep darkness of regret.... when i met Kurumu-chan... she was almost like you, and i fell for her.... but.... at the same time, i began to love her for her, yet my feelings began to conflict..." he admitted, looking down A flash of jealously raced through Sachi's body, but it faded just as quickly. "Do you truly love her?" She asked quietly. "Do you desire to protect her with your own life, like you did for me?" "....." he was silent as he then spoke, "Yes, Yes i do, yet....." he said holding her in a tightened hug, "However, my feelings for you will never change, just as i will always protect Kurumu-chan, i will always protect you as well, Sachi-chan" he replied Sachi leaned the side of her head on Seireitou's chest, letting him embrace her. It was comfortable, but she knew it would not be forever. "I know our relationship had passed on when we seperated....but I can't help it....I still love you. But I also know that you love Kurumu. If you value and want to protect her....if that makes you happy....then I will be happy for both of you." She said softly. "Sachi-chan...... reguardless, weither we may be friends or lovers, still, i will protect you" Seireitou spoke "I know you will." She said, smiling and still in his embrace. "I know you way too much." He smiled back, "Also, you and Kurumu-chan will become great friends, i know it" he said happily. "Just make sure she doesn't see us like this." She grinned. "She'll kick my ass all the way back to Soul Society." A chuckle escaped from her mouth. Seireitou chuckled as well, "Too late for that" said Seireitou as Kurumu walked out from the trees, smiling as well. Sachi turned her head slightly, surprised. "I assume you're Kurumu?" She asked politely, resisting the urge to smile even bigger. "Yes, but you have no reason to feel embarrased, Seireitou would always talk about you, its a pleasure" she chirped Sachi closed her eyes, slowly prying off of Seireitou and turning towards Kurumu. As she was about to speak, she took one look at her, and her eyebrows lowered slightly, and even slightly comically. "What?" asked a confused Kurumu "You really should wear a bra...." Sachi muttered, scratching her nose and staring at Kurumu skeptically. "At the rate you're at, those things just might fall off." Seireitou's head droops comicly as Kurumu meerly blushed, "But i.......am" "Oh....never mind, then." Sachi raised her arms and shoulders in a non-chalant position. "But really, it's a pleasure to meet you." She inwardly was laughing at Seireitou for his reaction. "So.........anyway?" asked Seireitou, now confused at what to do next As Sachi caught herself looking at Kurumu again, her eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. She turned to Seireitou. "You know....I was out here for another reason as well." She said, a serious tone in her voice. "What is it, Sachi-chan?" asked Seireitou, now serious "I was searching for the part of my soul that was seperated from my body, in order to reunite it with the rest of my soul." She said, pointing at Kumuru. "However, I didn't think it would house itself in another body." Seireitou now acted in a state of shock, "Wait a minute.... if thats true..... and your soul must join together with its whole.... wouldnt you and Kurumu....." he began Sachi shook her head. "If you think I would have to merge with Kurumu, then you're mistaken." She replied. "I would have to absorb the spirit itself, in order for it to stop its eventual corruption into a Hollow. But now...." Her eyes drifted towards Kurumu. "....it's in her hands...." Kurumu shook her head, "I apprecite your help but.... i can handle it on my own" she said Sachi sighed heavily. "I know...but even if I wanted to, I can't help you much." She said. "Once that part of my spirit is fully turned into a Hollow, then you yourself will eventually have to fight, subdue, and surpress it, in order to keep it from taking over your body." She turned to Seireitou. "How long has it been since you've known of it?" She asked, referring to her partial soul. "When i first met her" replied Seireitou, "I immediatly noticed her soul baring a stricking resemblemce to yours" Sachi nodded. "That was the corrupted part of it binding itself." She said. "Ever since you first noticed the signs, how much time exactly has passed?" "About 5 days" replied Seireitou Sachi's eyes widened. "....Then right now, the "dark soul" has completed its binding process. If Kurumu ever is in a life-threatening situation, the Hollow will take that chance to take control of her body, when she is more vulnerable. She can't let that happen." She frowned. "But even if she's not, if the Hollow's brave enough, it will attempt to exert control over her, like situations such as now. She'll always be in constant danger, unless she is taught how to surpress it." Seireitou then smiled, "If i could do it, then so can Kurumu-chan, if we help" he said smiling towards Sachi Sachi smiled. "You do have a point there. But if we do help her, it will most likely require extensive training." She pointed out. "Well sure" he replied as he then drew his blade, "Also, Sachi-chan, did you know that i have finally subdued my hollow completly, would you like to see?" "Sure, Sei-kun." Sachi said, looking curiously. "Have at it." Seireitou's Full Hollow Subduement Seireitou drew his KyuubiTaishou and then mutter, "Dominate, KyuubiTaishou". He said as his eyes immeditatly shifted into a cold, yellow hollow eyes as his blade shinked down to a Daito, similar to his Bankai but became white, just like his hollow's blade. "So, what do you think?" he asked, evil hollow energy seeping out of him. Sachi's eyes widened. "That's....impressive." She said. "And that's your full Hollow form?" "No, its not, that would be considered my Shukai, see, my blade became so strong, i needed to seal it in ways where different commands awaken it in order to limit the huge power contained within it. In Bankai, i wear the mask, in Shukai, i become my final, true hollow form" he stated Sachi nodded. "I see....." "Yeah" he said as he released his blade and returned it to the Base state. "So, anyway, i dont think that Kurumu's hollow will give us much trouble in the long run, especially with you and me here, Sachi-chan" "Right you are, Sei-kun." She said, grinning and turning to Kurumu. Kurumu smiled, "Its okay, whenever you want, if you wanna hug Sei-kun, im okay with it, anytime" she said smiling Sachi shifted her head to one side, giving her a bored look. "I wouldn't hug him too much." She said jokingly, grinning and placing a hand on Seireitou's shoulder. "I'd ruin him for you!" Seireitou chuckled, "Ruin me?" "Of course." She replied, closing one eye and still turned towards Kurumu. "After all, he is yours." She smirked. Kurumu smirked, and Seireitou chuckled uneasily as he got both of them in a hug from different sides. During her hug, Sachi had closed her eyes, which had turned to the genuine upside-down U-shape. She then opened one eye, enjoying Seireitou's reaction. "Poor Sei-kun..." She thought. "Trying to look good..." "What do you mean trying to look good?" asked Seireitou, one eye open and smiled "You looked a bit uneasy..." Sachi replied. "So I thought you were wondering how should you look professional...when being hugged by two people." "See?" Ryuka's voice sounded. "I told you he was a playboy." The three turned, and saw Ryuka sitting in a tree branch, along with Kyashi. "We never knew." Kyashi replied sarcastically. Seireitou scoffed, "Whatever....." he said slowly removing himself from the hug Sachi's eyes widened, as she stared up at the two. "You're still alive? How?" She asked incredulously. "How?" Ryuka repeated boredly. "Through dumb luck." "Emphasis on the "dumb" part," said Scarr, hopping down from the tree that Ryuka was sitting under with Kyashi. He looked over to Seireitou and his who- I mean gir- I mean friends and said "Oh, hey. The cut-throat bitch is here," seeing Sachi with the group. Sachi frowned, turning to face Scarr. "Is that a proper way to greet somebody?" She asked calmly, folding her arms across her chest. "Well Ean called you that once, and he came home every day totally fine," said Scarr, sweat dropping at the obvious anger in Sachi's composure, then slightly backing away in fear. Female wrath can be painful... oh, so very painful... "He was lucky." Sachi retorted. "He nearly got his heart imploded inwards when I first fought him. Did he ever tell you that?" "Oh yeah. That was the... let's see... 25th time he had narrowly avoided death... Out of 27," said Scarr, first looking up and holding up fingers to count and then looking to Sachi with a mixed expression on his face. Sachi shrugged. "His life must really suck...." "Well, he's dead," said Scarr, shrugging also. "Doesn't matter, I guess." "It's never fun to die," sighed Hikaru. He had just walked up to the group with Mizu standing with him. Senna even was with the two of them. Seireitou looked towards Hikaru, "Where's Kouhei?" "He's training with Nodoka," responded Senna. Ryuka raised an eyebrow at Mizu. "Oi there, duck butt." He said, smirking. Seireitou nodded as he then looked at Kurumu and Sachi, immeditaly, he went into deep thought. Mizu growled and said, "Still as immature as ever, eh Ryuka?" He then pointed to his hair. "I don't wear my hair in the 'duck-ass' fashion anymore." "Just thought I'd catch up on old times." Ryuka replied, smirking. "Nani?" Sachi turned to Seireitou. "What are you thinking about?" Seireitou looked in her eyes, "Its nothing... thank you for asking, Sachi-chan" he said as he turned to Hikaru, "May i speak to you?" Hikaru scratched his head and said, "Sure, why not?" He looked over to Mizu, "Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." Mizu was snoring over at a nearby tree. He didn't even respond. Senna's eye twitched and she thought, This lazy sack is a former Yonkou? "Hmmm...." Ryuka placed a hand to his chin. "He looks kinda like a prissy boy...." He did an "Austin Powers" impression. Mizu lazily looked over and said, "Good thing I'm still stronger than you, boy." Ryuka smirked. "You wish." Kyashi sighed. "Come on, guys." She insisted. "You've just met for the first time in 1,000 years and already you're making fun of each other." Mizu chuckled and said, "At least you know we are who we are. Besides, Do ya think I've been neglecting my training?" "Trust me." Ryuka replied. "I haven't either." Sachi, meanwhile, decided to walk over to the nearby riverbank and sit down, cross-legged. She sighed. "So much had happened at so little time...it seems too much to take in!" She thought, gazing out towards the river. Mizu smirked and said, "I know, but I still am stronger than you. Even after all this time, I still am stronger than you." "You sure talk a damn lot." Ryuka said, frowning. "And yet I'm seeing any action. What's the matter, slipping on your old age?" He then saw a wave of green energy being shot towards him, 5 times the speed of light. It narrowly missed him. Mizu smiled evilly and said, "I just really don't feel like killing anyone today." Ryuka stared skeptically at the light, having seen it coming as it swept past him. "Neat." He flicked his finger, and fired a dark wave from his fingertips, matching Mizu's speed. However, he also purposefully missed him. "We just might be considered equals." Kyashi sighed, jumping down to where her older sister was and sitting down beside her. "You seem awfully quiet." She said. "I'm worried about Seireitou..." The older sibling replied. "He seems to be in a very difficult situation." Mizu smiled, showing that his teeth were now serated, "How bout we have a battle to see who's become stronger, hmm?" "Now you're talking my language." Ryuka smirked. Meanwhile.... Mizu overheard Sachi and walked over, "Hold on a sec, Ryuka." He looked to Sachi, "Why are you worried about Sei?" Sachi looked over at him. "He still seems to have feelings for me, and yet he shares those feelings with Kurumu." She said softly. Mizu scratched his head, "Well, Sei has a history of trying to mke everyone happy, but he doesnt exactly love alot of people.... either then you and Kurumu. Because of that, it would be near impossible for him to choose" he replied. "I couldn't image what Sei-ani must be going through right now..." Kyashi said, looking at the two. "I really don't know what to say in order to help him, other than to have him choose Kurumu over me." Sachi said calmly. "I shouldn't have to ruin it for both of them with my presence." Mizu sighed, "Sei isnt that easy, reguardless what you say to him, he wont choose because of what one says..." he said "I know." Sachi admitted. Ryuka frowned. "If it's that difficult for him to choose, then why bother?" He asked, jumping down. "It's pretty clear he's not ready to be with another, if he keeps looking back to the past." His statement was pointing out, however, not hostile. Mizu sighed and said, "I remember Hikaru had the same predicament when he was younger." Kyashi looked over at Mizu. "Really?" Mizu chuckled and said, "Yep, Hikaru hasn't mentioned it to many people, but about the time he was going out with Rukia, the girl he had a relationship with previously was presumed dead. Ironically enough, she was just training for 8 years away from her teammates. She had a twisted sense of humor." "....That must've sucked." "Yeah..." sighed Mizu. "Well, about our fight..." The three leaned over and listened. Descision Seireitou and Hikaru walked away from the rest as Seireitou then spoke, "Hikaru..... i dont know what to do" Hikaru played with his sword and said, "You told me long ago you weren't interested in removing your hollow. If you want it removed now, it will take a lot of convincing to make me teach you the process." Seireitou fell down comicly, "You idiot, im talking about Sachi and Kurumu!" he sneered. Hikaru smiled and said, "You have a problem with genericy. You need to work on that." He then set his swords down and said, "But reffering to that, I'm not sure about it. I know for a fact that Kurumu has Sachi's spirit within her...unless..." "Look, its hard, i love both of them.... i cant choose....." he said kneeling down, "I...cant" Hikaru smiled and said, "Love can be annoying at times huh?" He then layed back and said, "I'm not sure what you should do in this situation, Sei." Seireitou got up, "I dont either.....maybe im not destined to hold a relationship in my position....." Hikaru sat up and said, "There you go again on that crap on how you can't have a relationship." He got up knocked Seireitou to the grond and said, "You are pathetic. You have to realize that each relationship has trials in it. I know you're divided between Sachi and Kurumu, but this is a choice that you alone have to make. I can't decide for you. Both of them love you dearly, and I see no smart solution out of this instead of them using a Potara fusion." Seireitou smirked, "That would be impossible, as if thy would agree to it..." he said smiling. "I'd do it," said Kurumu. Seireitou was shcoked, "No Kurumu-chan, i could never ask you to do such a thing" Kurumu giggled and said, "I don't mind. For some reason, I feel incomplete." Seireitou looked down and sighed, "Still, i cant have you or Sachi-chan give up your independence, it would be immoral" he replied. "I guess so," Kurumu sat on the ground and sighed. She then layed back and said, "What should we do?" Hikaru sat back down and said, "I remember when I was 19 and I was in love with 2 women. It was between Rukia and another girl who I was on the same team with when I was a genin." Seireitou sighed, "It isnt that easy, but please go on, Hikaru." "Back in the day, I had a crush on one of my teammates. I was a little lucky and unlucky to be put in a team with 2 hot girls as my teammates, and an even hotter sensei," said Hikaru. He blushed and said, "You can only imagine..." Seireitou silently coughed, "Go on please" he said, staring at Hikaru